twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GreatPerhaps/Imprinting
So, I made a post a while back defending Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee, and I do and will defend it because it wasn't his choice, he's no pedophile because it's not romantic yet, and all that, but this is just a disclaimer before you start to get confused because this post may seem to contradict my previous post a little. I defend Jacob when people attack him for imprinting, however, I don't exactly like the fact he imprinted. I've read and even written fanfics of them in the future and I sometimes like Nessie and Jacob as a couple, but I still don't like the whole concept of imprinting. I guess watching the movie the other day just refreshed my memory and made me realise I disliked it a little. Why, you may ask? Well, Jacob seemed to hate the whole concept of imprinting a little. He even says in the movie (and maybe in the book, I forget, it's been a while) "Lucky? You're tied to one person for the rest of your life. And the worst thing, your genes tell you you're happy about it." (I think it's something along those lines). Yes, he secretly agreed with Leah when she says she wants to imprint just to take the pain away, but he still didn't seem to like the concept. Imprinting to me also seems a little unequal. The imprinter has to follow the imprintee around like a little puppy (pun intended) for the rest of their days, doing everything they say even if they may not want to. I, personally, feel a relationship should be equal, people should be partner's, but imprinting makes it seem as though one person in the relationship has the upper hand and the control. Hell, Bella and Edward's relationship is sometimes a little ridiculous but at least they both have the freedom to make their own decisions and sometimes they will make a decision if it means saving the life of the other. What if the imprinter wanted to save the life of the imprintee but she prevented him from doing so? And then the imprinter would probably go and kill himself if she died because he is now nothing without her. He's not his own person anymore. He can never move on, ''she ''is his world, his everything. And while that may seem romantic to some, it's unrealistic and unhealthy. I'm sure Nessie will be good to Jacob when she grows up because from the glimpse of her personality we get, she seems grounded and lovely and all that, but what if some poor wolf imprinted on a complete bitch and she ordered him around and he had to do what she said because he had no other choice. That's just the thing, Jacob had no choice, some other force decided who he got to be with, he had no say, it just was. Maybe that's just fate, but I don't know, I just dislike it a little. You know the car chick he meets when he goes for a little drive in Breaking Dawn, just before the pregnancy, when he's pining a little over how he hasn't found anyone and then this girl begins talking to him about engines and cars and she seemed really sweet and perfect for Jacob. They could've driven off together and fixed the car when it broke down and kissed on the hood of the car under the stars. Even though I've accepted Renesmee and Jacob, I think I wanted him to end up with the car chick. Category:Blog posts